1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus including an image reading unit to read an image from a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to input image signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
Such an image forming apparatus includes a paper supply unit to supply paper, and an image forming unit to print image information on the paper supplied from the paper supply unit. Recently, some image forming apparatuses include, e.g., an image reading unit to read image information on a document, and an automated document supply unit to enable automated document movement through the image reading unit.
The image forming apparatus contains a body frame to which the above mentioned units are mounted. For example, the paper supply unit and image forming unit may be arranged above and below one another within the body frame, and the image reading unit and automated document supply unit may be installed on the body frame.